Peer Pressure
by RockStar Blue
Summary: Maka wanted her first kiss... And dammit she was gonna get it! [ONESHOT - may turn into series] Rated T cause I'm paranoid, and its also 2 in the morning the time I wrote this xD R&R!


**Hey guys! So I know that I haven't updated ay of my stories in a while, I've just been dealing with a lot of family problems and school drama. So again I'll try my best to update! :) This may turn into a series.**

* * *

"So they lost some of your luggage?" "Yeah, but its cool, none of it was important. I could just buy more." Soul and Maka have been partners for 6 and a half months now, Soul was finishing telling Maka about how awful the air port was from England to Death City. "Oh well that's good." Maka smiled. Soul had the slightest shade of pink blush dusted on his cheeks. He found Maka somewhat cute. Though, he'd never tell her that.

"So what do you want for dinner? I was thinking Spaghetti and a movie?" Maka asked.

"Yeah sure." They sat on the couch together and ate their dinner, while watching the movie. Afterwards Soul and Maka said their good nights and went to sleep.

* * *

*NEXT DAY AT THE DWMA (teehee that rhymed)*

Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Kim, Jackie, Ox, and Harvard all sat together at lunch. Soul, Black*Star, and Harvard were talking about what classes to skip (Ox lectured them not to) while Maka, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jackie were talking about 'girly things'.

"So Maka?" Kim smirked.

"Uh Yeah?"

"Ya got a boyfriend yet? By boyfriend, I mean Soul." She asked. Maka spat out her water she was drinking and coughed for little bit. "WHAT?!" She exclaimed. The boys turned and looked at her funny. Soul leaned over, "You okay Maka?" he asked concerned.

"Y-yeah!" Maka dragged the girls into the hallway away from the cafeteria. "What the hell Kim?! You don't just go off and ask questions like that!" Maka shouted. "Sorry! I was curious! So do you?" She asked again.

"Yeah Maka, you and Soul do seem to enjoy each others company." Tsubaki shyly spoke.

"Yeah we never see you guys without one another!" Jackie agreed.

"No were just friends." Maka replied firmly. The girls look disappointed. "Well have you at least had a boyfriend?" Kim asked.

"Why do you guys care?"

"W-well we've all had a crush o-or a boyfriend and we just want to know if you..." Tsubaki stuttered. "No. I haven't had a boyfriend yet. Nor have I been kissed,hugged, or any of that mushy romance crap!" Maka said.

"NEVER BEEN KISSED?!" They exclaimed. Maka was never the girl who went boy crazy at 13, she didn't think about kissing,holding hands, or sharing her love with a person she's never been related to. She just focused on school and her books. The bell rang and they all went to class. All 4 girls passed notes on how Maka should at least get a kiss. She didn't know who or whether or not she needed a boyfriend to do that with. The girls replied with: Just do it! get any boy alone and kiss him! Maka didn't think it would be that easy. She was a very straight forward person, but wasn't this a little over the top?

* * *

That night Maka laid in her bed and kept thinking about how it would be to kiss someone. She most boys at the DWMA. Heck, she knew some that even LIKED her. But she didn't know what to do. The more she thought about it, the more she WANTED it. The more she wanted it, the more confused she got. She groaned in frustration.

"Why do I have difficult friends?"

* * *

The girls were bugging Maka as soon as she got off Soul's motorcycle to lunch about her getting her first kiss. And each time they brought it up, Maka got angrier, and angrier, and ANGRIER.

*AT LUNCH*

"C'mon Maka! Just pick any boy in this cafeteria, get him alone, kiss him, wink and walk off, and then you'll be done!" Kim bugged.

"Its not that easy!" She fought back.

"Yes it is!" Tsubaki replied.

"Just do it already!" Jackie exclaimed. The girls voices repeated over and over in Maka's mind. She was at her limit to were she didn't even care anymore.

"UGH! ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled. She got up and pull Soul by his collar into the hallway. The girls 'secretly' followed. As well as the boys. They peered around the corner and saw Maka put Soul's arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. It was kinda awkward because their height difference wasn't far off. "M-maka what are you doing?" Soul stuttered. "Shush!" She angrily whispered. They looked into each others eyes. Maka pushed Soul against the lockers and smashed their lips together. The group was shocked. "Woah.." They said. Soul's eyes widened, then very slowly they closed shut. The kiss began to deepen, Soul slid his arm up slowly and cradled Maka's head and neck. Maka let a sigh escape her lips. The group slowly walked back to their table and ate a silent lunch...

Soul and Maka broke apart gasping. "Wow..." Soul breathed. Maka looked at him, winked and ten walked to class. Leaving a very confused Soul standing in the hallway. Alone.

* * *

At the end of the day the girls congratulated Maka on getting her kiss. Maka thanked them with a rosy red blush on her face. She was glad Soul didn't question it when the left, or at home. They just acted like it never happened. Although, they both will never admit that want to do it again. Maka wasn't sure if she liked Soul like that, neither did he about Maka. They just knew that having someone's soft, warm lips on their own was sweet and comforting. They liked it a lot. Not only that but they some how managed to resonate better, they got closer, and neither one wanted to be without another. They even slept better at night, knowing that the won't have to tell anyone the embarrassment of not having their first kiss.

They were glad that peer pressure was their to make this wonderful experience happen.


End file.
